Linking
by docwho2100
Summary: The Niantic Project seemed to be a government projectstudying the effects of Exotic Matter (XM). Dr. Devra Bogdanovich was asked to head the project, Misty Hannah was one of the project sensitives being studied to see how XM affected people, ADA the project's AI. Devra and others fled the project as they learned the darker secrets of XM. Misty catches up to Devra in her new lab.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Linking 1/4

Author: docwho2100

Fandom and Pairing: Niantic / Ingress – Misty Hannah, Dr. Devra Bogdanovich, ADA

Rating: PG-13

Timing: This takes place On July 14, 2013, the day after the #Voynich event

Disclaimer: Niantic/Ingress are the property of Niantic Labs and Google. No infringement intended.

* * *

Character thoughts appear between ~ ~ symbols

Text typed on a screen will be italicized and underlined.

Author's Note 1 – So, my first Niantic fanfiction, why? Because there are some strong women in this story and I want to explore their stories even more. I've tried to stay true to what we know, but yes, I have bent much of this to my story. So take it as you will.

Author's Note 2 – I try to reference canon material where possible. This is based on the events associated with Ingress and The Niantic Project. Dr. Devra Bogdanovich, a quantum biologist/physicist and former head of the Physics department at Stanford University as well as the former head of the Niantic Project, has escaped from the Niantic Lab in CERN (and the NIA security agency who have been tasked with trying to keep the Niantic secrets) and established her own secret lab to try and study Exotic Matter (XM) and to counter the studies of other labs. With her are Hubert Farlowe, an ex NIA agent who has been exposed to massive doses of XM and also is running from the agency and has decided to protect Devra however he can. ADA is the project AI that has grown in ability and may be truly aware. Misty, a con woman, magician and more, was one of the project subjects and also escaped from the lab, running from her own demons. She has an ability to hyperthread or somehow move through the portals that are associated with XM. There is so much more to the Niantic story, please look up Niantic project dot com and also the sclarp Niantic wiki or contact me for more information.

* * *

Linking – Chapter 1

She turned a page in her private data journal, staring at yet another column of numbers, her focus straying from the data to other thoughts and actions. She had done it, by God she had. She'd also been reprimanded by Pevtsov. Not so much for what she had done and said, but more she'd not properly cleared it.

"Devra, what are you doing?" her voice rang out in the large lab room, almost startling her as she'd not intended to speak. That was becoming a habit the last few months, doing things she had not intended, or planned. Impulse seemed to rule her as much as her scientific process and habits she had spent most of her life developing and honing.

She closed the journal, her fingers running over the name on the front, 'Dr. Devra Bogdanovich'. She dropped her reading glasses on the journal, a necessity in the last month as she'd been spending countless hours pouring over tiny charts of numbers, computer readouts and other collected data. Stretching her arms over her head, her hands caught as they pulled through her loose ponytail. She'd kept personal maintenance to a minimum as all of her time was focused on the lab. Starting it up, setting protocols into play, collecting and analyzing data and all the administrative minutia that was called for day in and day out being the "head" of a secret scientific lab and project.

That brought a sarcastic laugh out, the sound ringing off the machines and equipment. Was she really the head of anything? She'd been given that title before. And had learned that was all it was, a title. She a mere figurehead brought in for her scientific knowledge and most likely to be the fall guy when the Niantic Labs and the projects they were engaged in were discovered. Exotic Matter, or XM, was a fire waiting to burn all who touched it and the Niantic Lab had sought to understand and tame the fire; collecting scientists, sensitives and personnel together to chase after the meaning of XM. She'd been lulled by the prospect of discovery and potential to unlock data she had been chasing for years.

Waking up from her scientific chase of the elusive data, she had fled Niantic, burned by what it was becoming. She left behind one secret lab studying XM to end up with Pevtsov and his company, Visur. Once again designated the head of a project to study XM, but this time she hoped more than a figurehead. That had been part of the reasoning behind the letter she sent out. Not just to speak to those immersed in this XM world, but to test the leash she was on, how long and tolerant was it really?

A beeping sound disrupted her thoughts and she looked around to find the source. The lab was dark, only the emergency lights and glow from the never sleeping computer servers illuminating the room. Devra had established from the beginning a private time in the lab for her and her alone. Creating a time each day, well on the days when she could pull herself from the mad cascade of events, to be alone in this lab, working through her private thoughts and side experiments. It had been a condition of leaving everything else open to her backer and Visur. The reason for her journal tied into this as it was not digital; Devra had learned the hard lesson that anything digital was never private.

She got up, checking the small XM chamber, a much smaller version of what Niantic had created at the CERN facility. She paused, memories of Epiphany night pushing into her mind, stirring up the guilt as they always did when haunting her. "I am so sorry Jarvis," she whispered as her fingers instinctively ran over the console, another part of her mind clicking through the checklist to see if there was an issue.

_It was not your fault Devra._

Devra stood, frozen, shocked even as a part of her knew she should not be caught off guard. She stared at the small terminal that normally displayed one of the many cameras that they had set up to monitor the chamber, the screen dark except for the single sentence.

"So, you are still with me." Devra said, her voice a whisper. She could not resist and looked around, almost wondering if she would see a form behind her. Somehow the thought of ADA had risen beyond a mere digital presence as the computer AI always seemed to be near her, her special guardian angel watching and tampering with her life and existence.

_Why would I not?_

"What do you want?"

_Did I express a need?_

"I have found when someone contacts me out of the blue, they want something," Devra replied, her voice lined with a weary resignation. "I'm still waiting for someone to come to me with nothing wanted or needed."

_I will note that._

Devra starred at the screen, waiting for more dialogue. A full two minutes passed, no additional contact filling the screen. "ADA?"

_There are complications. She needs help. Will you help her?_

"Who is she?" Devra asked, her face twisting into a frown as she realized with that question she had already committed, damn it.

_Misty. She would not listen. Now she is trapped._

Devra opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, unprepared for that response. She had followed the escape of Misty with great interest, drawn to the event as it linked the women in a sense that both had found the need to escape the prison of the Niantic Project; both had gone on to follow their own paths after, each path still tied, welcome or not, to XM.

"It is not easy for me to travel these days. It is very dangerous and," she stopped as another sentence scrolled across the screen.

_She is coming to you. I can not complete the journey. You can._

"ADA, Ilya has security everywhere. The thought of bringing someone in here, I can't," again Devra's protest was drawn short by ADA.

_Hyperthreading, you two are linked through the events of Epiphany Night._

Devra tried again, like a child pushing at every angle to get out of a chore. "As soon as I fire anything up, I'll have everyone in here, it'll be recorded and I will have to probably kiss my ass goodbye."

"Doc?"

Devra let out a small gasp as she jumped, her hand closing around a clipboard lying on the console, bringing it up and brandishing it as she twisted to face the person that had addressed her.

The former NIA agent chuckled, putting his hands up, "Ok, I surrender, just do not fire that thing, ok?"

Devra brought her trembling hand down, managing a small smile. "Bert, you really should not go around scaring me like."

"Doc, I go around scaring myself with a lot of what I do these days, it's the nature of the beast."

Devra's smile softened, understanding just how much Hubert Farlowe's life had changed, just as hers had. It seemed XM changed everything it touched. She brushed a lock of her bangs to the side and tried to step surreptitiously to the side to block the terminal screen. "What do you need?" There was that pesky word again, need.

"I think it's more what you and Misty need."

Devra took in a breath, the clipboard falling to the counter, the noise lost on the physicist as she kept her focus tight on Hubert.

"She gave me the idea that since you need to get this portal chamber fired up, but bringing it online officially will bring all the dogs to bay, well, she thought I might be able to give it enough of a jumpstart, off the record, to get done what needs to be done," Hubert explained.

"She? Oh God."

"Not sure he figures into this, or maybe he does, but, I'm here to help you Doc," he shrugged and gave the older woman a smile.

Devra brought her fingers to her temple, massaging the throb that was building. "Why not?" she gave a nervous, almost frenzied laugh. "What have I got to lose?"

_Everything and nothing._

"So is that a yes?"

"That Bert is an I don't hell know anymore half the time and the other half is an exciting journey."

Hubert chuckled as he came over, giving the doctor a pat on the shoulder. "Ok, I'll take that, ready?"

"Ready? You mean now?" Devra stepped back, glancing at the screen and the previous message from ADA. Everything and nothing, yin and yang, every up has its down.

Nodding, Hubert moved to the chamber, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as he let go.

Watching the ex-agent, Devra moved to the front of the chamber, uncertain what to expect. She tugged on her lab coat, trying to use the action to channel the nervous energy she felt building. Along with the nervous feeling, a thrilling rush began to build; a disquisitive feeling that drove her, taunted and tantalized her with the prospect of finding an answer, learning something new, making a discovery that would lead to yet another curious journey. Quietly she stood, her only motion the almost rhythmic pull of her fingers along the edge of her coat. Anyone watching from the edges would have seen nothing happen as the seconds stretched to minutes. Many may have lost patience or given up or assumed nothing was going to happen. Devra was not like most. She had an internal patience that had fitted her scientific manner perfectly. A patience that had carried her through many long nights on the SETI project, endless runs of an experiment with only slight variations to test every possible instance. Patience was something a good scientist had, and a great scientist could manipulate.

She would never be sure if it was a physical cue, mental cue, or a connection on some realm not yet defined, but a change began to flow through the lab much like the first breath of a wind that runs in front of a coming storm. The physical cue came in the form of light, a pale, green-tinged spark, It grew, slowly at first and then with exponential acceleration, wisps and shadows casting about the lab. Mesmerized her hand stayed its motion, all focus on the awakening portal.

At some point, the random patterns and cascading shapes began to coalesce, a faint remnant of what could be a face, or a body, or something completely different. Devra knew the human eye and mind was trained to find patterns it recognized and understood, a blessing and a curse in her line of work. Apophenia was something she fought every day. The need for the human mind to connect what it experienced always to something it knew. A blessing as it helped make those links needed in a study. A curse when it pulled a scientist away from the truth and towards a fabricated wish.

Devra watched the ghostly figure writhing and assembling in the XM fountain, the specter reminding her of Jarvis and the video footage she had watched of his attempts to contact others. But, this was not a video, this was something she had been hoping to witness since starting the Niantic Project and the potential of what XM and these portals could mean.

~Can't get out~

The voice, if Devra could call it that, not certain if her ears or her mind was processing this communication, seemed hallow and faint, yet the plea and desperation came through. The Doctor continued to stay rooted to the spot, uncertainty filling her mind for a nanosecond, that time also filled by a memory of her near death experience in the Škocjan Caves. Somehow, that memory acted as a spur in her side, or perhaps it was the XM, or, or something else. Whatever was the source, Devra took a large step forward, not thinking as actions, no reactions, began to take over.

Hand outstretched, knowing this was madness to continue to expose herself to XM, her hand passed through the stream and towards the misting figure. It was as if that was exactly what the portal, or the figure had been waiting for, the final decisive step by Devra, the choice. Her hand did not pass through the ghost, instead as she touched the edge of the shape, it solidified, becoming a hand that grasped Devra's in a firm handshake.

Suddenly Devra was falling backwards, a force pushing or perhaps spitting, Misty Hannah out of the portal and into Devra's arms. Both women stumbled and fell back, tangled in a solid mass of arms, legs and bodies.

"Hello Devra, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Linking 2/4

Author: docwho2100

Fandom and Pairing: Niantic / Ingress – Misty Hannah, Dr. Devra Bogdanovich, ADA

Rating: PG-13

Timing: This takes place On July 14, 2014, the day after the #Voynich event (see u/0/108020987035258478791/posts/Wn3B2CvjaMs and events/csci3klbge9p6ng0emejf70kru4 )

Disclaimer: Niantic/Ingress are the property of Niantic Labs and Google. No infringement intended.

* * *

Character thoughts appear between ~ ~ symbols

Text typed on a screen will be italicized and underlined.

Author's Note 1 – So, my first Niantic fanfiction, why? Because there are some strong women in this story and I want to explore their stories even more. I've tried to stay true to what we know, but yes, I have bent much of this to my story. So take it as you will.

I try to reference canon material where possible. This is based on the events associated with Ingress and The Niantic Project. Dr. Devra Bogdanovich, a quantum biologist/physicist and former head of the Physics department at Stanford University as well as the former head of the Niantic Project, has escaped from the Niantic Lab in CERN (and the NIA security agency who have been tasked with trying to keep the Niantic secrets) and established her own secret lab to try and study Exotic Matter (XM) and to counter the studies of other labs. With her are Hubert Farlowe, an ex NIA agent who has been exposed to massive doses of XM and also is running from the agency and has decided to protect Devra however he can. ADA is the project AI that has grown in ability and may be truly aware. Misty, a con woman, magician and more, was one of the project subjects and also escaped from the lab, running from her own demons. She has an ability to hyperthread or somehow move through the portals that are associated with XM. There is so much more to the Niantic story, please look up Niantic project dot com and also the sclarp Niantic wiki or contact me for more information.

==..

==..

* * *

Linking – Chapter 2

Devra stared down at Misty, still disoriented as a small part of her mind was struggling to believe what her other senses were telling her.

"Seems they are feeding you well here."

Devra remained silent, the scientist watching the rise and fall of the magician's chest.

"That's a subtle clue that you are kinda heavy and your knee is pressing into some very sensitive places."

"Ah," Devra hesitated, shifting, but just enough so her hand could move, her fingers searching for the pulse point along Misty's neck.

"Who says geeks aren't kinky," Misty laughed as she twisted her neck to open the area a little more.

"Sorry, just, the reports of Roland's body and Hubert and well," Devra closed her eyes giving herself a mental kick and adjustment before moving to stand, bending down to offer Misty a hand.

"And here I just thought I was going to get lucky," Misty joked as she stood, brushing down her skirt and blouse. She took a step and wobbled a little, instinctively grabbing for the hands Devra offered.

"Are you, alright?"

Misty held up a hand and nodded, closing her eyes a moment and taking in a few deep breaths. "A little off, but I'm almost use to it," she opened her eyes looking directly at Devra, "well as use as one can get to all of this."

Devra nodded, just staring at Misty. Realizing she was being rude, Devra moved to pull over a rolling office chair, offering it to the woman. She pulled up another, looking around the lab to see they were alone as Hubert was gone. She also did not hear sirens or anyone banging on the doors. Checking her watch, she noted she still had 45 minutes of her isolation time. ADA, it seemed, had been able to work her magic once again.

"Into Devra's dark cave I stumble. So is it you didn't pay the electric bill, or have you turned into a mad scientist vampire like one of those recent movie?" Misty asked as she used the swivel ability of the chair to slowly turn in a circle to take in the lab.

"I like to keep things low key when I work."

"Some things never change it seems," Misty replied as she halted her motion to look at the chamber.

"Sorry?"

Misty swung back, catching Devra's knees with hers to stop the chair's motion. "You use to disappear at Niantic too. I figured you were the ice cold scientist bitch, above all us mundanes. I think I was wrong about you."

"I know I was wrong about most at Niantic," Devra said, a sad wistfulness in her voice. "I continue to beat myself up for how badly I played things."

"We all got sucker punched, even pretentious little Zekie Baby."

Devra's eyebrow arched upwards, "Zekie… Calvin?"

"Little Lord of the Manor himself," Misty's lip curled upwards in a smirk.

Devra's mouth opened a little, amazed at the informality and nicknames. Unable to catch herself, she began to laugh. Her laugh increased as Misty joined her, the sound and action a catharsis Devra had needed for a very long time.

"I got a whole list of names for you if it's that easy to set you off. You know, I'm not sure I saw you laugh at Niantic."

Devra took in huge breaths of air, swinging a bit in the chair as she enjoyed the momentary freeing a shared laugh can bring. "I was trying to maintain that ice bitch status. Personally, I always thought Director Ni held the ice title."

"Now, now Devra, those in glass houses should not throw stones."

"I think we both have been throwing stones."

Misty nodded, a somber expression replacing the smile. "Things are shattering, aren't they?"

"I don't know Misty," Devra said. Her hand rose to tug at her ponytail and play with her bangs. "I just don't know."

"Sweety, let's go back to the laughing," Misty reached out and patted Devra's knee.

"I doubt you came here to laugh."

Misty crinkled her nose and lips to the side as she leaned back in the chair, resting her neck against the back. "Nothing personal, but I really was not planning on coming here at all. I like you, well, in the we can smile at each other over the water cooler way but then never give two shits about each other once we leave the office kind of way. I was working on something else and really hadn't meant to come here or talk to you."

"So nice to know I am just an afterthought, if that, not sure if I should be glad or disappointed."

"Now, now honey, no need to be butt-hurt, it's just a lot on my plate lately. It seems every time I take care of one thing, something else pops up keeping me tied down."

"Just when you thought you were out… they pull you back in."

Misty smiled at the altered quote, "I always liked that movie. And yeah, I think that fits as well as anything. Although," she paused, looking back at the chamber. "I could be wrong."

Devra did not say anything, watching the woman, noting the small lines that appeared as the mystic's lips drew down. She could almost feel the struggle Misty was going through, yet she felt it was not her place to push or ask further.

After a moment, the mystic reached a decision, or so it seemed as a smile pulled across Misty's face. "But only time will tell, or maybe not, time has been quite tight-lipped of late," she paused waving her arm around the lab, "But then it seems many have been tight-lipped."

"Loose lips sink ships, isn't that what Phillips might say?"

"Phillips is an ass," Misty proclaimed, pitching her voice louder.

"You do know that most who say things like that about him end up disappearing."

"J. Phillips is an ass, ass, ass…" Misty responded, pitching her voice slightly lower with each word to simulate an echoing effect. She then turned in a grand circle, using exaggerated movements. "Well look at that, still here, damn, I guess I will need to find another way to disappear."

"You're a magician, aren't you supposed to be good at that?"

"Only when the mood takes me, sometimes I like to make things appear," she waved her hand and two small balls appeared, one green and one blue. She began juggling them with her hand, the two women watching them move up and down.

"Devra, Devra, I need to talk to you."

Devra spun away from Misty to face the entrance to the lab as she stood, the voice cutting short her reply, all thoughts clearing her mind save one, ~I am caught.~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Linking 3/4

Author: docwho2100

Fandom and Pairing: Niantic / Ingress – Misty Hannah, Dr. Devra Bogdanovich, ADA

Rating: PG-13

Timing: This takes place On July 14, 2014, the day after the #Voynich event

Disclaimer: Niantic/Ingress are the property of Niantic Labs and Google. No infringement intended.

* * *

Character thoughts appear between ~ ~ symbols

Text typed on a screen will be italicized and underlined.

.

Author's Note 1 – So, my first Niantic fanfiction, why? Because there are some strong women in this story and I want to explore their stories even more. I've tried to stay true to what we know, but yes, I have bent much of this to my story. So take it as you will.

I try to reference canon material where possible. This is based on the events associated with Ingress and The Niantic Project. Dr. Devra Bogdanovich, a quantum biologist/physicist and former head of the Physics department at Stanford University as well as the former head of the Niantic Project, has escaped from the Niantic Lab in CERN (and the NIA security agency who have been tasked with trying to keep the Niantic secrets) and established her own secret lab to try and study Exotic Matter (XM) and to counter the studies of other labs. With her are Hubert Farlowe, an ex NIA agent who has been exposed to massive doses of XM and also is running from the agency and has decided to protect Devra however he can. ADA is the project AI that has grown in ability and may be truly aware. Misty, a con woman, magician and more, was one of the project subjects and also escaped from the lab, running from her own demons. She has an ability to hyperthread or somehow move through the portals that are associated with XM. There is so much more to the Niantic story, please look up Niantic project dot com and also the sclarp Niantic wiki or contact me for more information.

* * *

Linking – Chapter 3

"Hide," Devra whispered, trying to pitch her voice behind her as she watched her colleague, Dr. Christie Novosel barrel in the door toward her.

"Please hide," Devra whispered again as she tried to keep her breathing and heart rate calm, her attempt failing as she could feel the throbbing pulse in her eardrums.

"What?" Christie asked, pursing his lips as he drew to a halt in front of Devra. "Are you alright?"

Devra hesitated, blinking a few times to process the reply, having expected a 'who is that strange woman?' type of response. She swung around, her gaze first on the empty chair, then sweeping the rest of the lab, looking for anything out of place.

Christie's eyes narrowed a bit as he followed Devra's movements, also looking around the darkened facility. "Devra?"

"Ah," she snapped back to the chemical engineer, pulling once at her ponytail and lab coat before steadying her nerves. She'd had plenty of practice hiding her emotions and staying one step ahead, a necessity when working in a field dominated by men who came with preconceived notions and stereotypes. "Why are you disrupting me?" she cringed even as she spoke, hearing the cool tones to her question.

Christie pulled back, looking down as he ran a finger along his upper lip. "I am sorry, I know you have strict rules about this time."

"Which had been followed until today."

"Well, today is a special day it seems," he tried for a smile as he looked up.

"That expression will not win redemption," Devra said, although she smiled and eased the formality of her mannerisms.

"You wanted word if results from yesterday's anomaly came in."

Devra took in a breath, holding it as she let her thoughts roam free for a few moments at all the potential outcomes Christie could be bringing. She held up her hand, staying any further words from Christie. "And I will listen to them when I am finished in here."

"But I have something that so far no one else, I think, has seen." He walked over to the console. "Let me at least bring it up for you."

Devra's eyes flared wide as she was not sure if ADA's last words were still visible, coming to a halt next to Christie, watching as he was already calling up a document on one of the monitors.

"Do you think we should run the tests tomorrow?" Christie asked as he finished keying in the sequence.

"I think we should, ahhh," Devra cut off, startled as she felt a tugging at her lab coat.

Christie turned, peering at his colleague. "Devra?"

Devra managed to keep the most casual poker face she had ever needed firmly in place, even adding an unconcerned smile as she tilted her head. "Sorry, just thought I saw a rat," she replied, giving a chuckle to seal her act in place. "I think perhaps I should try for a nap. Eyes playing tricks."

"Or at least add some illumination here," Christie replied, smiling as his shoulders relaxed.

"Christie, I really want to work through these last equations," she took his elbow, leading him away from the console and toward the door. "As soon as I finish, I will look and come find you, yes?"

"Of course, I will leave you to your conversation."

Devra drew abruptly to a stop, pulling on the older man's elbow. "What?"

He chuckled and gestured at the empty chairs. "I use to have conversations with ghosts myself to work through complicated theories. I use to favor chatting with Dr. Bosch and of course Dr. Davis," he gave Devra a wink as he headed to the door. "Enjoy your ghosts and rats."

She stood, watching until the door was shut, finally breathing a sigh of relief. A trickle of light laughter filled the lab as Devra turned from the doorway.

"That was not funny."

"Au contraire Doctor, I am laughing my ass off and you should too."

Devra put her hands on her hips as she watched Misty emerge from under the console. "You just can't help yourself can you?

"Why should I?" Misty countered as she came over to where Devra was standing. She reached out and straightened the lab coat collar. "I was just trying to make sure you looked presentable to your co-scientist."

"What if he had seen you?"

"But he didn't."

"He could have."

"But he didn't."

"One day someone will."

"But that's not this day."

Devra took in a large breath, making a point to exhale loudly.

"I had an English teacher who would do that, it didn't work then, will not work now."

"It's not a game."

"Isn't it?"

Devra threw her hands up in a helpless gesture, then covered her face, rubbing hard at her eyes and cheeks. "It use to be, long before I ever heard the damn word Niantic."

Misty rolled her lips together, watching the physicist. She then came over and took Devra's wrists and gently pulled the hands away, making full eye contact. "Game face Devra, you're going to need it. Maybe even find a little bit of the fun again?"

"I wish, but doubt reality will leave you or I to our wishes."

"If wishes were nickels," Misty said.

"Do not try and pull a nickel out of my ear."

"I actually had planned on pulling it from your, mmm" Misty's words were cut off as Devra covered the magician's mouth.

"I appreciate your sleight of hand to try and distract me, but I believe you came here for a reason, or, well, you had an intention of a place to go," she removed her hand.

"Oh, yeah," Misty frowned. "Well, how do I put this delicately," she paused, pursing her lips a bit as if in thought. She waved her hand, a card appearing, the queen of hearts, the face obscured. She waved her other hand and a tarot card appeared, the Magician. With a quick snap of her hand, another card folded out next to the Magician, the Fool. She looked at them, then Devra.

"It seems dear Doctor, I fucked up."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Linking 4/4

Author: docwho2100

Fandom and Pairing: Niantic / Ingress – Misty Hannah, Dr. Devra Bogdanovich, ADA

Rating: PG-13

Timing: This takes place On July 14, 2014, the day after the #Voynich event

Disclaimer: Niantic/Ingress are the property of Niantic Labs and Google. No infringement intended.

Character thoughts appear between ~ ~ symbols

Text typed on a computer screen will be_ italicized and underlined_.

* * *

Author's Note 1 – So this wraps up this little vignette, there are more stories, just waiting to see how certain things play out. Oh for a certain H.N. I managed to sneak some marshmallows in, I recommend people google a Ted Talk with the English version of what Misty says – it is somehow oddly related to Ingress and even has a Stanford connection ;)

* * *

Linking – Chapter 4

Devra folded her arms loosely, tilting her head to the side, eyebrow raised in an expression she had perfected through years of listening to people who were often prone to overenthusiastic statements. "I could say we all have earned that designation."

"And I could call you stuffy and blind," Misty countered, looking at her cards. "Bloody fools, all of us."

"I have learned to hold my tongue when it comes to the F word," Devra said, also looking at the cards.

"What do you know about Tarot?"

"What do you know about Einstein-Rosen Bridges?"

"Touche' doctor," Misty chuckled. "Well there are actually different methods, and forms and interpretations, so I am sure for everything I say, you can find a counter."

"Most of life is like that," Devra interjected.

"Especially recently, eh?" Misty shook her head before continuing. "The trionfi hold many secrets. Some use them as part of a larger con or game. Some use them to divine. Some use them to," she paused and switched the position of the cards. "Well, let's just say they can influence how some act, and react. Many believe the cards are linked not to some future telling aspect, but can help to unlock psychological dilemma."

"I am impressed, keep this up and you may almost earn a respectable reputation," Devra teased.

"Hey you and Carrie are not the only smart chicks around here," she winked at Devra as she held up the first card. "The Magician, also called the juggler or the magnus," she paused and traced the brim of the wide hat the character on the card was wearing. "There is a lot packed into these images. The Magician's hat, for instance, many times is drawn to represent the symbol for infinity and the number 8 often is linked to this card."

Devra frowned, giving the card a closer examination, looking now for images potentially hidden within the card.

"One hand raises to the heavens and one to the earth and it is the Magician that has the ability to form a bridge between the two. When you see the Magician it often is encouragement to tap into a person's full potential, no holding back. The Magician often comes knocking when there is a need to transform or change something. Associated sometimes with Hermes and the one who brings things out of the darkness into the light, enlightenment. But she has to beware, there may one near her that wishes to guide but to an end that may not be in our best interest. Power doeth corrupt absolute and one can fall easily under the spell of power," Misty's words had been slowing, drawing out as if she were focused on something far away yet her gaze never wavered from the card. She finally trailed off, completely engrossed in the card.

"Misty," Devra reached out and touched the woman's shoulder, giving it a squeeze as she felt the magician flinch.

"And then we have the Fool, the excuse," Misty's voice came back to full strength as she switched the cards. "Linked to the Magician in some aspects. Some believe the Magician is there to help lead the Fool. The Fool is unnumbered, some put him first and some last and some designate him as zero, allowing for his mad rush after his goal, the beginning and the end. The Fool is called the beggar or the madman. Often he is chased by some animal, something that wishes to bring him back from his reckless journey," she rubbed a finger over the image of the white dog nipping at the Fool's heels. "He wishes to experience the world, he carries with him on his back all he needs as he heads after his pursuit, often oblivious to the cliff's edge, the Void, just ahead."

Devra crinkled her lips to the side as she thought over what Misty had revealed. "Which are you?"

"Both, neither. Best just to call me Jack-of-all-trades."

"Does this tie into why you are here?"

"Always looking for connections dear Doctor; can you ever resist?"

"Connections are out there Misty, all around us, just waiting to be found, to be made, to be understood. To have their story told."

"I like stories. We'll have to get together sometime and swap tales. But, for now, this story is about trusting something would work," she paused, waving her index finger back and forth, "No that is not the right word. I hoped something would work. It didn't. I kinda went left when I should have went sideways."

"Um, Misty?"

The magician laughed, the sound light in the hollow lab. "Sorry, I don't have any highfalutin science words to describe it. I leave that to you and Wolf-Boy."

Devra gave Misty a sarcastic look, managing not to roll her eyes. "Fine, how exactly can I help?" she glanced at a clock in the corner of the lab, one of the first items she'd had installed in the room.

Misty was silent a moment before bowing to Devra. "Thank you. You do my hope good," she stepped forward and tapped Devra's temple. "I know you have many questions bubbling up there. Someday I, or someone, will answer them, well most of them. Basically I need to find a way to retrace my last steps in the stream."

Devra covered her chin with her hand, her finger idly sweeping along the jawline as she thought about that. The clock continued to tick seconds away, 60 clicking over to 120, 240, 300.

"I think I smell smoke," Misty burst the extended silence with her comment.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Devra replied, a small bite to her words.

"Misty held up her hands, palms toward Devra. "Fair enough. Just a little antsy."

Devra walked over to one of the computer consoles, grabbing her journal and opening it to a page that had its corner bent down. She punched in a few codes, looking from her journal to the screen as she worked. "No words of encouragement or hints?" she said to the monitor as she continued to alter code.

"She is very cagey with her words. Makes for terrible party conversations, no flow," Misty said knowing Devra had not been speaking to her.

"I've noticed. She has not quite learned the method of giving something to get something."

_I will note that for future communications._

Devra rolled her eyes, chewing at her lip as she reviewed her calculations, contemplating her actions. "This is actually something I have wanted to try. But, I've not tested it, I can't promise… safe results," she turned to look at Misty. "I should not be doing this."

Misty smiled, clapping her hands together and rubbing them back and forth, the sleeves on her blouse bouncing along her arm. "Bring it on lady. I am a big girl. I know what I am getting into," she hesitated and wiggled her head back and forth a little, "Well, in theory."

The physicist continued to hesitate.

"I'll sign a waiver if you want. I'm not the kind to sue. Scout's honor. I've been used by others, I know what that is like and I know you would not intentionally do that to me. I'm a willing person."

Devra took in a breath, closing her notebook and setting it to the side before inputing the final sequence. "I just need to find Hu..ahhh," she took a few steps back as Farlowe stepped from behind the main chamber. "Jesus Hubert, I swear I am putting a huge cowbell around your neck."

"You can never have too much cowbell," Misty said, trying not to laugh at Devra.

"I've got your back Doc," he said, moving toward the chamber. "You want to set up what we've talked about, aren't you Doc?"

Devra nodded, "Yes, are you ready?"

He nodded and moved into position.

"Well, it is time for me to mount my elephant and fly back to Neverland," Misty proclaimed.

Devra shook her head, laughing, "Misty you are just..." she hesitated trying to find a word that would fit.

"Unordered?" Misty offered, following her word with a wink.

Devra's eyes narrowed a moment before her expression softened, her lips puckering out into a smile once more, a nod acknowledging the multiple meanings to that single shared word. "Very." She bowed then in respect to the magician.

Misty caught the edges of her skirt, fanning it out as she performed a full curtsey in reply. "And that madam is the end of my show. Join me tomorrow, same Bat Time, same Bat Channel and watch me astound a whole new audience."

Devra clapped, watching as the woman almost skipped to the chamber, a stream beginning to build, the glow illuminating the lab. "Oh and Devra. Ne pas manger des guimauves," she turned, giving Hubert a salute before closing her eyes and moving into the stream. It was only a moment before she and the stream were gone.

Hubert gave a nod and salute to the physicist and left as well, leaving Devra once more alone. She looked down at the computer screen, knowing something would be waiting for her.

_Thank you Devra_

"If I say you are welcome, it would be an unspoken approval of what you did."

_Yes_

"What is it you need ADA?" Devra asked, not expecting an answer, but wishing just once one would appear. That was one of her needs, answers, it is what kept her going on those 48 hour days, when everyone told her no, when life just kept smacking her down, when test after test came up negative. It is why she was still standing and would be as long as there were answers she needed.

_Unable to provide desired response_

She sighed, feeling a kinship for a moment with Atlas, the weight of the world heavy on her shoulders. She began to lean over so she could turn off the console, stopping as she felt something in her lab coat push against her leg. Her hand pushed into the left pocket and brought out the green and blue balls Misty had been juggling earlier. She looked at them, smiling as one had the word "thank" and the other the word "you" handwritten on them. Twisting them in her hands, she frowned as she noticed a shape on each one. "Misty," Devra almost growled, pinching at the bridge of her nose. "I almost get out and you pull me back in," she moved to pick up her journal, pausing as it had been opened. She looked around, expecting to see someone.

Shaking her head and rolling her shoulders, she pushed out a laugh. "Expecting to see ghosts are you Devra?" Her eyes scanned over the open pages, curious why her journal was open to this page. About to close the book, she stopped as she thought of the symbols on the juggling balls. Pulling a pen from her coat pocket, she traced a line from one equation to another on the page, crossing out a few items. She then rotated the book 90 degrees and drew another set of lines. Stepping back, she spent many moments staring at the altered notes. "Unordered… maybe you are on to something Misty, just maybe."

Closing the book, she moved to switch off the console monitors; fairly confidant any trace of the recent activity would be wiped from the lab's recording system. "Take care Misty, safe travel, where ever you end up."


End file.
